A New Tomorrow
by hypermoyashi
Summary: The anime ending revisited and rewritten. The same tale with a slightly different, more tragic ending.
1. Act 01: Yesterday

**A/N: The ending of Mekakucity Actors revisited and rewritten by yours truly. All rights belong to their propper owners, A.K.A. Jin, Shidu, and Shaft. **

**I also don't own the cover. For the link to the source, please visit my profile.**

**Warnings: Major character death and mentions of suicide**

* * *

**Act 01: Yesterday  
**

Shintaro's room had never seemed so empty. Before, he'd wanted nothing more than to shut himself inside forever, but now...

_There's something you need to do, isn't there?_

The annoying voice had been there ever since he'd seen that pictured. Ever since, memories of worlds that never existed and events that never happened knocked around inside his head. A particular scene - everyone broken and bleeding, and a single survivor that sobbed and cried, wishing for a tomorrow that would never come - endlessly replayed itself for him.

_It's just too sad, isn't it?_

Why was reality like this? He'd asked himself this over and over after Ayano had died. In every timeline, every memory, was drowned with sorrow. Just like Marry, he wished with all his heart for yesterday.

_Yesterday is gone. Losing people is sad, but now you even more people that you don't want to lose your tomorrow with, right?_

That was right... At this rate, everyone was going to die again. Perhaps it was already too late. Even if he never admitted it, now that he recalled all the different memories he and the Dan had made together across all the different timelines, he didn't want to lose them. He wanted to rescue their tomorrows.

_Good... But, are you prepared to do what it takes to accomplish that?_

What... what would it take? He'd do anything.

_You already know. You better hurry. They're waiting for you. _

Haruka and Ayano. They were still in the Haze. Someone had to get them. Something had to change.

_This is where..._

A thought dawned on Shintaro. Now ignoring the voice, he opened his desk drawer, and sitting inocently next to a paper crane was a pair of siccors. He firmly grasped them, and in one swift motion pierced his throat.

_...our story ends. _

* * *

**To Be Continued  
**


	2. Act 02: A Forgotten Meeting

**A/N: The Kagerou Project belongs to Jin and Shun. Sadly, I don't own the Dan. **

**Thank you all for the support this stories gotten! I don't normally update this quickly, but since the first chapter was so short I thought I'd add some more length to it. No warnings for this chapter. **

* * *

**Act 02: A Forgotten Meeting  
**

How long had she been here? Months? Years? Decades? In this lonely world, she couldn't even tell. Sometimes, someone would pass through. More often than not, it was Haruka's other self... the one that didn't remember her.

For some reason, he seemed to be able to come and go from this place freely, which caused a dark emotion to well up within her. As hard as she tried, she couldn't seem to stop being jealous of the white haired teenager.

But she shouldn't, no- she _shouldn't_ be jealous of him. She had no right. She'd caused everyone so much suffering. Kano, Kido, and Seto had probably cried so much for her. And since that white haired boy existed, she was sure that Haruka, and probably Takane, too, had died despite her efforts. And Shintaro... well, he probably didn't care much... but at least she didn't make him sad. He'd always wanted her gone, anyway.

Remembering the white haired boy... It brought to mind the only conversation she'd ever had with him. (If only to derail her previous, more depressing train of thought.)

* * *

"What are you... doing here?"

Ayano sat up and quickly scanned the room for the sound of the voice. It'd been so long since she'd heard anyone, she thought she might have imagined it before spotting a young, strange looking man standing near the exit. The most surprising thing to her, however, was the fact that he looked liked Haruka. Or, to be more exact, Haruka's video game character... Konoha, if she remembered correctly. She stammered to say, "Um... H-Haruka? Is that you?"

A dark feeling welled up within her. If he was Haruka, that meant that she had failed to save her friends, and maybe even the rest of her family. That thought, as well as the sick relief at finally not being alone, started bringing tears to her eyes.

The boy stared at her for a moment. "Um... I'm really sorry, but I'm Haruka..." He looked incredibly ashamed of himself.

She stood and shook her head vigorously. Quickly whipping away her tears, she smiled and said, "Oh, no! You shouldn't be sorry! I'm the one who mistook you for someone else. My name is Ayano. It's nice to meet you!"

"I'm Konoha," he replied, grinning.

Konoha? There were too many coincidences. Somehow, this had to be Haruka, which meant that she really had failed. She felt like curling up and crying. But she couldn't cry in front of someone else, and besides, she needed to know more. "So, um... Konoha, do you have a... friends?" She was going to say family to see if Konoha had the same family as Haruka, but she realized that she actually didn't know much about Haruka's home life. She silently scolded herself for not talking to him more. Of course, it wasn't like she'd ever be able to change it.

"Friends..." he said distantly. "No. I don't."

She blinked. "None?"

Konoha shook his head. "No, but I know that they're important."

This made Ayano chuckle. "Yeah, they're really important. Do you have family?"

"Um... I have Mr. Tateyama. I live in his house. I think someone called it... an foster father?"

Her blood ran cold. "You... live with my father?"

"Your father?" he repeated, confusion written on his face.

"Are there three other people there, too?" she asked, her voice raising slightly.

"...three others? Ah, no... It's just me and Mr. Tateyama."

She sat in her seat heavily and placed her head on her desk. This couldn't be right. Where were the three? Were they already dead? And if Konoha was living with her father, that meant he had a part in that snake's plan. She hadn't rescued Haruka at all. But... there was still the possibility that she had saved Takane. And as long as she was here, that snake couldn't create the new medusa. Perhaps Haruka's death had nothing to do with that snake. There was still a chance that what she was doing still had meaning.

Konoha was saying something that resembled a stuttery apology, but Ayano wasn't listening. She sat up quickly and said, "Look, you can't tell him that you saw me here!"

He blinked. "Ah... okay."

"And also-"

"Ah, I'm sorry, but I can't stay here any more," he said, his form beginning to flicker as Ayano watched with amazement.

"I don't... what's happening?!"

He shook his head. "I've been looking for something that I've forgotten. I'm supposed to grant a wish, but I can't remember. Tell me, are you the one with the wish?"

"No! This is our first time meeting," she replied. Well, if he was Haruka it wasn't, but Konoha was so different from the diseased teen.

"Oh... Well, you should leave, too. It's too sad for you to be here all alone." And with that, the boy had completely faded.

Ayano broke into sobs. She was all alone again.

* * *

She'd only ever seen him a few times after that, but he never went back to this classroom. She watched him from the window of the classroom. He always seemed to be aimlessly wandering, always looking for something. After contemplating it for a long time, she came to conclusion that Konoha probably was Haruka, but was somehow another version or had lost his memories. The thing was, she couldn't think of how that would be possible.

He'd also told her to leave... but she couldn't. Not if there was even the slightest chance that staying away would save everyone. It was better this way. She was so much of a screw-up, and this was the best way to foil that snake's plan. Everything was better without her.

Footsteps.

Ayano's eyes widened. Had Konoha found his way back here again? But no... the person coming in through the door...

"I've to get you, Ayano."

It was Shintaro.

* * *

**To be continued.**


End file.
